Just One Question
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Judai doesn't know what love is, so he decides to ask Johan. Johan provides him with the answer, and Judai realizes that the descirption of love was the same feeling Judai had for Johan. One-shot. SPiritshipping


Kyle: I'm nervous about this one.

Emily: There might be a lemon, but I'm not sure.

Kyle; You'll find out by the end since this is a one-shot.

Emily: I hope you enjoy.

Kyle: This is AU… I think.

Emily: IT takes place at Duel Academy, for once.

**Just One Question**

"What's love?"

Johan stared at his friend strangely. Why would Judai randomly decide to ask something like that? His chocolate brown eyes held curiosity as he stared at the other boy with wonder. Johan chuckled a bit at the boy's innocence.

"Love is… it's…" Johan began as he pondered over the right words to describe the feeling. He never felt it before to another person, but he had friends that had fallen in love, and not to mention his parents.

"Is?" Judai questioned.

Johan chuckled, "Well, there are different types of love. What type of love do you mean? Love like with family, friends, or lovers?"

Judai placed his hand on his chin as he stared up at the night sky. The stars twinkled in the sky, all smiling down upon the two friends. Johan and Judai always visited this one spot because it comforted them. Judai used to call it his spot, but he now called it their spot.

"Lovers," Judai finally decided. "I know about love for family and friends. I just want to know about the lover's type. I mean, what's so special about love?"

Johan smiled, "Why are you so curious about this all of a sudden?"

Judai blushed a bit, not wanting to tell Johan his true intentions of asking the question, "Well… I mean, I'm just curious. Rei used to love Ryo, then Manjoume, then me. I always wondered how she knew that. How could she tell the difference between the two loves? Syrus loves the Dark Magician Girl, but how does he know that? I just want to know."

Johan smiled, "I guess that's a good reason. Okay… well love is like… um… how do I explain this?"

Judai nodded as he leaned towards Johan with a curious glint in his eyes. He always wondered what true love was, and why people had been so attached to it. He never really liked romance, but he knew that at one point he would love someone like other people loved their lovers.

"Love is a feeling in your heart. You want to help the person no matter what, you love every single trait of them, you always want to be near them, when you are near them, and you're heart beats faster. It's the point where you would die for them because their bond is that strong." Johan finished explaining as Judai stared at him with wide eyes. A slow blush crept onto his face as he stared at Johan's relaxed features and soft eyes.

Judai smiled brightly, "That must be a good feeling, huh. Have you ever felt it before?"

Johan nodded with a small smile, "Yes, but only once."

"Who?"

Johan smiled sadly, "Before I came here, I had a boyfriend. His name was Akito. I loved him, but he cheated on me. I guess I'm over him now."

"That's sad," Judai frowned. His face suddenly brightened. "You'll get your true love one day, Johan! You're too nice to go on this world without it."

Johan laughed, "Thanks, Judai, but as long as I have my deck and you, I'm fine."

Judai pouted before smiling, "So that makes me a precious friend?"

Johan smiled softly and began to slowly pat Judai's head. Judai closed one eye and blushed at the contact of his best friend. A sudden nervousness erupted in his stomach. He placed a hand on his stomach and stared at Johan in confusion. He never noticed before but there was something about his smile that always made him happier. It lifted his spirits and gave him motivation to keep that smile on his face.

"Yes," Johan smiled. "You are the most precious friend I have. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

Judai laughed and winked, "I'll keep your secret, Johan."

"Good," Johan smiled. Judai stopped smiling and gazed at Johan's bright smile. Looking back at the moment, Judai had no clue why he did that. The moment may have seemed alright, but Judai hadn't even confirmed his feelings yet. He guessed it happened out of instinct, but he wasn't sure. He just continued to stare at Johan's eyes as he soon found himself lost in them.

Johan snapped out of his trance and stared at Judai with a worried expression. He suddenly found himself staring at a wide eyed, confused Judai. Why would he be like that though? Johan opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped his lips. For the moment he opened his mouth, Judai pressed his lips against the other boys.

Johan's eyes widened when he soon found himself kissing back to the other boy. He also had no clue why he reacted like that, but in the back of his mind, it told him this was right. What he was doing was right. Johan slowly closed his eyes and took sudden control of the kiss. Judai became so into the kiss he wrapped his arms around Johan's neck.

Johan licked the edge of Judai's lip, and Judai opened eagerly. After a worthy battle of dominance, Johan won. He roamed Judai's mouth eagerly as Judai moaned. The moan encouraged Johan, and he pinned Judai down to the ground and made the kiss deeper. Soon their need for air interrupted their lust for one another. They parted their lips with a pant. Johan blushed when he realized he was on top of the brunette. He slowly stood up and offered a hand to the confused Judai.

"Why did you stop?" Judai asked curiously.

Johan sighed, "I don't know. I'm still confused on why you did that."

Judai blushed, but his eyes never left Johan's, "I don't know why I did that. Something just told me to do it."

"Something just told you to do it…?" Johan wondered out loud. Judai nodded and brightly smiled. He grabbed onto Johan's hand and hoisted himself up. His face was merely inches apart from Johan's as they both blushed. While Judai smiled brightly, Johan just looked embarrassed.

"That was my first kiss," Judai smiled brightly making Johan blink.

"Your first?" Johan raised an eyebrow. Sure, he may have only had one love before, but he has had crushes and relationships. He has kissed people before. A sigh escaped his lips along with a chuckle. Of course Judai wouldn't have kissed anybody yet. The boy didn't even have a clue about love before their conversation.

"Yep," Judai smiled cutely. "I'm glad I gave it to you."

Johan blinked, "But why did you give it to me?"

A small blush appeared on Judai's face, but he still continued to smile, "Because I love you."

Johan gasped and took a step back. His heart began to race in his chest as he slowly sunk in the confession into his brain. Judai… loved him? A blush appeared on Johan as well.

"But you just found out what love was today, didn't you?" Johan argued.

Judai shook his head, "I've always known what it was. I just wanted you to confirm if that feeling for you was really love. I guessed it a while ago, but I didn't know for sure."

"Have you… ever loved someone before me?" Johan questioned. He knew at one point Judai must have fallen in love before him. Judai slowly nodded and began to gaze at the night sky.

"Yubel," he whispered. "I loved Yubel."

Johan nodded, "What happened to Yubel?"

Judai smiled brightly, "It doesn't matter. Yubel is getting better now as we speak. I love you though. That's why I kissed you. Now for one question left. Do you love me?"

"I don't know," Johan confessed. "I like you though, I know that. I'm not sure if these feelings are love, but I know that I have a crush on you."

"That's good enough for me," Judai smiled. "Thank you, Johan."

Johan took a step forward and leaned his forehead over Judai's, "You're welcome, Judai."

Their lips pressed together again once more as they shared a loving and passionate kiss. They were together, and that's all that mattered to them.

* * *

><p>Kyle: Hope you liked it.<p>

Emily: That's the first… fluffy thing we've done.

Kyle: You're right…

Emily: was it good? Bad? Tell in a review!


End file.
